Stuck In The Middle
by BadWolf1011
Summary: The Doctor goes back to the Parallel universe he left Rose in, but she only remembers him as a dream. Will Rose's romantic dreams come true? And can The Doctor get the TARDIS back to earth or are they stuck in a new dimension?
1. The Lost Get Found

The Doctor was running around like a madman, or shall i say a normal man, pressing buttons and pulling levers and whatever else he does. He's probably just pressing the wrong ones again thinking that they'll take him to a beach on planet Beachopolis when really the TARDIS is going to land on Snowworld and stick us in the middle of some hungry alien wolf things in the middle of a blizzard. Okay maybe i'm undersetimating the Doctor and the beautiful TARDIS, but if you were me you may have to underestimate him a few times just so you dont hate him when your in a bathingsuit in 30 degrees (F) below zero.

* * *

><p>"Run." He says to me. <em>Run from what?<em> I always wake up before I could get into the dream. All i remember is a face of a man. His eyes look old but his face is young. I can't remember his name. He's good looking though. Usually wears a pin-stripe suit and a long trenchcoat. His hair was brown and his eyes were pools of chocolate. But who is he? He has this thing. I forgot what he called it. A scredriver of some sort. Just then Mum interrupted my thoughts. "Rose! Theres a man here to see you!" She yells from behind my door.

"Just a second mum! I'm getting dressed!" I reply half asleep. If only I could finish that dream. If only i could remember his name. _Did he ever tell me his name?_ I quickly decide to throw on jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt. I run a brush through my hair and meet my mom in the living room, "Morning Mum." I say, then notice the figure leaning against the wall. He looks like the man in my dreams. _Odd. _

"Hello, Rose Tyler." He says with a boyish smile, "I'm The Doctor. I believe we've run into eachother a few times." I simply cannot believe what this man is saying. _The Doctor. _THAT'S IT! THAT'S HIS NAME. I must be staring, or gaping, or something because before i could reply he say, "Are you alright?"

I snap out of it. "Oh yeah, sorry. I just woke up. Weird dream you know?" I look at my mum, who was staring at me like I had gone mad or something. Maybe I have gone mad.

"Yes, I do know." He says looking at me, as if he knew what I was talking about. "Would you like to go get some coffee?"

"Sure," I replied, nodding a goodbye to Mum. The Doctor and I walk out of the appartment and down to the street where we walk into town. "Do I know you?" I ask him, since he obviously knows me.

"Well I obviously know you!" The Doctor grins at me. _Did he just read my thoughts? _"No but I'm inside your head. You know me. From your dreams. Some of which actually happened," He looks forward again as to not walk into someone or something as i almost walk into a pole, "others smiply being dreams that I've seen, felt or been told about." Hes talking about the ones where I've dreamed of shagging him. My face is growing hot and by now I was definitely blushing.

"I don't understand...So the daleks, the ood," I pause to think over what i was saying, "they're all real?"

"Rose Tyler, I need you to listen to me." He leans against the blue police in the box, just like the one in my dreams. "Everything is real. That dream of me leaving you in this parallel universe? That's real too." The Doctors voice broke on 'real'. "Im sorry. Im so sorry, I left you here." Everything is coming back to me. Those heartbreaking nightmares of a lost lover, all seemed to be making sense now. It was real. The Doctor was my love. The Doctor _is _my lover. _**What? **_"Being in this parallel universe made you forget about the _real _Earth. The Earth where we met, where it all began." He pause. "Wait so what happened to the mega-crisis?"

"I woke up one day and he was just," I reply, "gone." The Doctor stares at me hurt.

"Well I wont leave you again. I promise." It was funny when The Doctor got all sentimental on me. Every now and again he did, to remind me that even though he cant say it he still feels it. "Rose Tyler," he said while opening the door to the TARDIS, pushing the door though it clearly says pull on the door, "welcome home." I step into the TARDIS, all, or most, of my memories coming back.


	2. For The First Time

Authors Note: Sorry about the delay-i went on vacation for a week. I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Characters of which this is based upon. All credit goes to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS is just as I remember it, beautiful and daring. I am, again, in awe of how large it is on the inside compared to how tiny it looks on the outside. The Doctor chuckles his classy chuckle as he watches my face light up. I'm happy to be back here, to be back to living a life of running because that's what I lived for. Once you take this path with the Doctor, it's nearly impossible to go back. He's the most infuriating, impossible, intriguing and infactuating man in the universes. Yes, universes. I'm sure there's some universes out there that he's yet to discover.<p>

"I'll never get tired of that face you make when you step into this 'ol girl after spending some time away." The Doctor admitts with a silly grin on his face, interrupting my thoughts. I turn and look at him, and smile against my will. I dont know whether i should hit him or hug him.

"What's so great about my face?" I ask playfully, testing him. He'll think of some crazy answer as always.

"Absolutly nothing!" He laughs. I end up laughing with him. The Doctor likes to think he's funny. He's only funny sometimes, but I'll feed his already pretty big alien ego.

"I've missed you." I say sincerly, with a smile on my face. The Doctor smiles back at me.

"How could you have missed me, Rose Tyler, I've always been with you. In that lone heart of yours." Oh hello sentimental Doctor. "Tell me," he continues, "what happened with the metacrisis?"

"You know...To be honest, I dont even know." I answer, "And the odd this is that nothing was really wrong between us. Of course I fancied YOU more, but there was no bad blood between us at all."

"Odd. If he really was another version of me, he wouldn't have left." The Doctor ponders my statement for a minute then says, "Is there maybe something you're not remmebering?"

"Anything's possible!" I walk through the console room and down a familiar hallway. I dont notice the Doctor, untill he asks, "Headed to your room?"

"My room's still here?" The TARDIS is full of rooms and hallways that twist and turn and change sometimes. You never know when a room will disappear or move. Usually the Doctor controlls it, and changes it for fun. He gets bored easily, can't sit still for 5 minutes.

"Of course!" He exclaims taking my hand and pulling me down a hallway. He stops at a pink door. "Still Rose pink." The Doctor smiles smugly at his little joke as he opens the door. The room's exactly as I left it. "She must've missed you and hoped you'd come back." He pats a wall softly. At that moment I realize something. I'll never see my Mum again. "Rose..." He says sympathetically. You know...Sometimes I hate that he could be in my mind sometimes. "Oh you love it!" He jokes. I roll my eyes at him. "You didn't haveto give everything up to travel with me. I would have understood."

I shrug, "Once you live a life of running with the Doctor," I smile, "It's nearly impossible to be normal"


	3. Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the characters.

ENJOY! =) Reviewww

* * *

><p>The Doctor and I are both lounging on my bed, his arm around me, both snuggled up under his long coat, laughing and chatting about our adventures without each other. Im kept warm in the oddly cold room by the Doctors alien body heat and the lit fireplace the TARDIS manifested for us. <em>Is manifest even the correct word?<em> The sound of his double heartbeat was like music to my ears! I've certainly missed that tremendously. I've also missed something else.

I turn my head upwards towards the Doctor while he looks down at me telling a tale of his heroism, feeding his own egocentric personality, and I kiss him, hard. Shocked, he kisses me back, smiling that dazzling bright smile of his when we pull back. I return his smile, a soft blush running through my cheeks that I'm sure he notices. He then kisses my cheek quickly through a smile.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asks cheekily.

"I just," I pause for a nanosecond trying to figure out exactly _what _it was for. _It just was, _"I missed you."

"Oh Rose! Don't be silly! I was always with you! You had my twin. I on the other hand," under his coat, he takes my hand in his, "have missed you terribly. Shakespeare once wrote 'a rose of any name would smell as sweet' but there is only ONE rose. One distinct scent. One special flower." The Doctor kissed me sweetly on the lips. "And one sweet taste."

I stare at him. In awe but also in shock. "Did you take a sentimental, romantic pill this morning?" I giggled sightly.

"Nahh, I just recently met up with an old Shakespearean friend of mine, who gave me a few lessons in romance." He grins at me.

"Who?" I ask curiously not really knowing if I want to hear the answer.

"SHAKESPEARE! Come on, Rose! Who else would I grace my presence with?" The Doctor answers half jokingly. I laugh with him as he takes me in his arms and pulled me on top of him. Our noses touching We exchanged a smile and another kiss. "I'm so happy I have you back."

"I'm happy too." I looked into his alien eyes, "this is new." The Doctor held me close and kissed me with the passion of a thousand burning suns. A passion of which I returned. He rolled us over so he on top of me pressing his slender body to mine, our lips not breaking contact. I slipped my arms around him. Honestly I have no idea how this bloody well happened but soon enough we were tangled with each other, snogging like the world was about to end. At some point the Doctor slid his tongue into my mouth, meeting his with mine. When his hand started to snake up my shirt I got nervous, freaked out and put my hands to his shoulder and gently pushed him off.

"Stop," I uttered breathlessly, "please." Alarmed that he had hurt me or done something wrong, he pulled his hand out and held himself up above me.

"Whats wrong? Rose..." The Doctor took a good look at the situation at hand. "You're human." His face showed shock and his eyes showed fear. We quickly disentangled our bodies and before I could say anything he was out the door, slamming it closed behind him. He didn't forget his coat. I was alone.

The Doctor

_What we're you thinking? Can humans and time lords even HAVE intercourse? Are there risks? _I was off to the study to attempt to answer the billions of questions that are flooding my head. In the study I sat down at my desk and I "googled" humans sexual instincts on the TDACI (aka TARDIS Data Analyzed Composer Instrument). Your basic TARDIS computer! I had to take my tie off, getting hot from my make-out session with Rose a minute ago. Along with my tie, my suit jacket and coat lay in a messy pile on the small sofa.

I scan the, seeming endless, floor to ceiling bookshelfs, in hope of finding the answers to all my questions. I pulled out a total of 6 books. 'The Human Anatomy', 'The Time Lords Anatomy', 'Species Genetics, +1,000,000 species!', 'Sex for Dummies', 'Species Reproduction', 'Encyclopedia of the Universe and Beyond', and finally my beautiful girl had a book called 'Inter-breeding'. I thanked the TARDIS quickly and stared at the desk full of books. I have a lot of work to do.

I sat down at my desk and started taking a look at 'Inter-breeding". I took a notebook, a pen and put my glasses on.

A couple hours later, Rose comes in with puffy red eyes, sniffling, with a blanket around her. "Doctor?" She asks, sounding as is she's about to cry again. I look up from my book, get one glance at her and my hearts break. "Why'd you leave me?"

"Rose," I get up and sit on on sofa, motioning for her to come to me. When she sits down, I pull her into me and she cuddles into me. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not human, so sex isn't a main part of my natural instincts. I also didn't know if I could hurt you. Inter-breeding aliens and humans may have been dangerous." I kiss the top of her head holding her close to me. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I..." I pause unsure of how the next words are going to sound. "does it need saying darling?"

"Yes." Rose replies broken heartedly.

"I love you." And just our luck, the TARDIS was spinning and dropping, madly out of control. I took Rose by the hand and pulled her into the console room. I looked at Rose who was gripping my arm. I could tell she was feeling sick from the spinning and dropping, and I quickly got the TARDIS stabilized.

"I don't feel well." Rose said, leaning against me. I picked her up and laid her down on the bench like couch and kneeled at her head on the floor, gently stroking her cheek, pushing her hair from her face.

"Just relax. I'm sorry, I really don't know what happened." I kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go check some of the readings, I'm right here." Rose nodded against my palm and I got up to check the readings on various screens and meters. Everything seemed to be fine. I looked back at Rose who had slipped to sleep, and couldn't help but smile at her sweet, peaceful from. I carefully picked her up, brought her to my room and laid her down on my bed. Yes my blankets are white and TARDIS blue. My room was pretty cluttered-various books in piles all around with plants, artifacts, collectable and downright random items from around time and universe. Skylights above the bed allowed me to read and look at the stars at the same time. I'll admit I'm a little nervous about having Rose in here. It's the first time anyone besides myself has been in here...


End file.
